The Battle of the Rift
by wazakage
Summary: Follow the story of 2 young Imperial Guardsmen as they fight the Tyranid Menace, and a victim of a new strain, what other alien scum will they face? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold. Cold enough so that he could see his own breath.

**Thump**

His hands were freezing. Even with his gloves on, he could feel the cold.

**Thump**

He pulled his hands around his lasgun tighter.

**Thump**

He looked out the window of his bunker, at the Emperor forsake planet of Lavular III

**Thump**

He heard the smashing of artillery shells in the distance.

**Thump**

The door to his bunker was wrenched open. Before he even got the chance to scream, he was pulled under a mass of bodies. The Tyranids had made their presence known.

**Thump**

There was one last thump as his heart stopped beating.

**The Battle of the Rift**

"Enemy weakening key positions over." (That's from Battlefield 2, I take no credit whatsoever for that line)

"Command can't spare any more reinforcements."

"Then I guess this is it."

"Aye. It was nice knowing you, old friend." So spoke the two companions, Jack and Deonne of the Cadian XIX.

"Incoming!" Bellowed their sergeant, and the two took up their spots in the line.

"Prepare to fire!"

As one, the disciplined men of the Imperial Guard raised their rifles. As one, the front rank dropped to their knees.

"Targets at 1000 meters and closing!"  
"Hold!"  
"Targets at 500 meters and closing!"

"Hold!"  
"Targets at 250 meters and closing!"  
"HOLD!"

"Targets at 100 meters and closing!"  
"FIRE!"

Las shots scythed through the cold air and into the Hormogaunts. Their fell dead and dying, making gurgling noises. Jack fired shot after shot, screaming the regiment battle cry along with the rest of his brothers in arms.  
"For the Emperor!"  
"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

The Guardsmen chanted it and shouted it like a mantra, it had kept them through dozens of battles, and it would do so until the war's conclusion. Jack could see his breath in front of him, the only warmth he had was the heat given off by his lasgun.

The Tyranids continued to fall, and more and more died, piled up in heaps, the disciplined firing line of the guard keeping them back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Where was he?

**Thump**

Why was there a thumping?

**Thump**

What was this instrument his hand was wrapped around?

**Thump**

Why was the door open? Did they not know it was cold?

**Thump**

"We could uesssss thissssss one…"

**Thump**

"Yessssss…He is sssssstrong…"

**Thump**

What…? What did they mean?

**Thump**

He opened his eyes. He was looking at a man that was half Tyranid.

**Thump**

The thing brought its hands onto his face, and all he saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'What the hell is that?' thought Deonne as he saw new Tyranid organisms appearing.

'We've never seen those before…they look like men but…with tentacles coming out of their heads and…' he realized what they were. They were the guardsmen of platoon XVI who were stationed on the outer guard houses. All contact had been lost two days ago.

Weariness was beginning to show on his face as he and the rest of his platoon had been fighting almost nonstop for almost eight hours now.

He grabbed his lasgun again, and he got into the line. This was likely to be the final battle of the day. The guardsmen were tired, running low on ammo and were severely weakened from the other assaults. Less then half their number remained.

"We did a good run up until now, eh?" said Deonne to Jack

Jack just replied with a tired nod of his head.

"Incoming!"

"Fire!"

The hiss of las fire was heard from miles around as the Platoon made its last stand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Thump**

He knew who he was

**Thump**

He knew what he was

**Thump**

A monster

**Thump**

He looked down at his claw

**Thump**

It was stained with blood

**Thump**

The blood of his former comrades in arms

**Thump**

"To War!" He screamed in the Tyranid's crude language

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack didn't know if he was imagining it, but he could swear he knew the Tyranid commander. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he must have been more tired than he realized.

"Prepare to receive a charge!"

Jack lowered his rifle. His whole life was now in the balance. It would depend on how well he could wield his rifle in close quarter fighting, and how many Tyranids there were.

He held his breath as the first Tyranids closed in.

He thrust his rifle forwards, skewering one on the end of it. Kicking it off, he was pushed to the ground by a hormogaunt.

"Argh" he grunted, trying to stop the gaunt's claws from making a kebab of him.

"Jack!" screamed Deonne, and stabbed his bayonet into the gaunt.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"It shall be repaid by the end of this day."

Before they even had time to react, Deonne's left arm disappeared into a bloody puddle. He screamed in pain and fell back, and the half human, half Tyranid creature jumped at him. Jack felt emotion overwhelm him. He could feel the bloodlust rising, and unable to hold back any longer, he rushed the creature.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Thump**

He had attacked his former comrade.

**Thump**

He liked it

**Thump**

Another one charged at him.

**Thump**

He couldn't dodge in time

**Thump**

He liked the blood off his claw.

**Thump**

He felt the bayonet penetrate him…yes…that was right…it was called a bayonet.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Nothing**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Deonne! You can't die on me!" exclaimed Jack.

"Jack…before I go…there's…one…thing…I need you to…do…" Wheezed out Deonne, before coughing up blood.

"What is it?"

"Tell…tell Krystal…that…I…love…her…" and with that, Deonne expired.

"DEONNE!!"


	3. Chapter 3

'Thinking'

"Talking

OOOOOOOOOO

**OUTSKIRTS OF ****THE RIFT: 4 HOURS BEFORE DEONNE'S DEATH**

Farseer Raima Deimos looked out at the carnage that had befallen the planet of Lavular III. She sighed. The humans were so…unrefined…so violent. The Eldar had perfected the art of war. Their aspect warriors were the peak. They had turned something that was as destructive and ugly as war into an art form.

"Farseer."

"Yes?"

"We have located a Human outpost some distance from here. They are repelling an attack from the Tyranids as we speak."  
"Tell our warriors to move out. Gather the Seer Council that we have taken to this world. I must consult them."

"Yes, Farseer."

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT: CURRENT TIME**

Jack sat there, unbelieving. His best friend, Deonne, was dead. He had seen it with his eyes. He stood up, trembling with anger. Stupid Tyranids! Why had they chosen to invade! He picked up his rifle. Calmly, and slowly, he brought the shoulder stock to his shoulder and aimed at a Hormogaunt. He fired, and several seconds later, the gaunt lay headless in the ground. He calmly dispatched enemy after enemy, his fury rising, now directed at himself.

What sort of a friend was he? He couldn't even save his mate, his brother in arms. He resisted the urge to charge off into the pack of Tyranids. He had to keep his friends last wish. He had to fulfill it.

But it was in vain.

He knew this was the last charge. He just knew it. The platoon was tired, they were low on ammo. There was no way they could fight past this next wave. But he was wrong.

As the gaunts jumped the ravine, a flame streaked past, and into the Tyranids. A column of Leman Russ tanks followed by 10 Chimeras streaked into view. The troopers raised their rifles and a great cheer rose up amongst the ranks.

"The Emperor Protects!"

The tired guardsmen charged forth, one last time. Their boots crushed the faces and bodies of the Tyranids into the dirt. Their moral soured: They had defended the rift.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jack saw shapes on the horizon. He made out shapes…they were humanoid in appearance, and had conical shaped heads…

Eldar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this story, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing it. For those who are interested, Krystal is Deonne's girlfriend, she doesn't really make an appearance other than to tell you that they really have lives and aren't random grunts.**

**Onward!**

OOOOOOOOOOO

'Thinking'

"Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT: 5 HOURS AFTER THE LAST ATTACK**

'Eldar…what where they doing here? We've just fought off the Tyranids, now this.' These were the thoughts going through Sergeant Jack's head as he looked at the battle line that the Eldar had made.

Yes, he was a Sergeant as of 3 hours before. High Command had demanded to see the ranking officer of the platoon, and as he was the only NCO remaining above Private, he had talked to them.

He had received an immediate promotion. He was now in charge of this rag-tag force of men and women, and by the Emperor himself, he wasn't going to surrender the rift to the Eldar. He briefly wondered why the rift was so important, but quickly banished such thoughts from his head. If the Lord Commander wanted it, then he would get it.

"Sir!" said a corporal.

"Yes?" replied Jack. He was hoping it was news of reinforcements, but he didn't have his hopes up.

"The Eldar have sent a diplomat to talk to us sir!"

Jack sighed. He still remembered Deonne's limp body lying on the ground.

"Very well. Send them in."

"Yes sir!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT IMMPERIAL COMMAND POST: 30 MINUTES LATER**

"That is preposterous!" exclaimed the Eldar ambassador in her singsong voice.

"That is the only offer I can give you until I get in touch with my superiors…Alien scum." Replied Jack with a cool and reserved tone.

"Then this meeting is over."

"Indeed." Jack calmly took a laspistol from his pocket and shot the Eldar right through the head.

"Place her body where it can be found by the Eldar. That should make our response clear enough." Grabbing an intercom device, he thumbed it on, and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"All hands, battle stations. Prepare for imminent enemy attack. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."

Jack replaced the mouthpiece on the shelf with a heavy heart. The killing of the Eldar had been necessary. It was his duty. He sighed. He had never expected to kill someone in cold blood. Grabbing his laspistol and chainsword, he ran to join his platoon. He muttered a quick prayer to the wind.

"The Emperor Protects."


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I get into it, I just want to thank everyone again for all the support you've shown, and also:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Games workshop products and all names and places are considered to be copyright of Games Workshop.**

**However, the story is mine.**

**Now that that's out of the way, onward!**

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT IMPERIAL FORTIFICATIONS: 0900**

"Prepare the defenses!" roared Jack as he strode through the press of men running this way and that. Young men and women were taking up positions on the Imperial Fortifications that they had constructed. The Armored Fist squads were setting up positions in pillboxes as their Chimera transports waited nearby. They had constructed an impressive firing line and were ready to receive the Eldar attack.

"Sir!" said a young corporal with a quick salute

"Yes?"  
"There are reinforcements coming in form the east sir! Colonel Ricktus is with them!"  
"Good." He directed his next words to the people near the door. "Open the gate!"

He stood in salute as did his troops in the vicinity of the area as the Chimeras rolled in and the troops marched in.

"Sergeant Jack."

"Sir!" replied Jack as he spotted the legendary Colonel Ricktus.

"What is the spread of troops, and what fortifications do you have?

Jack quickly outlined the pillboxes, turrets, and troop spread around the Fortifications.

"Very good…I've brought 500 men with me, with 20 Chimeras and 10 Leman Russ Battle Tanks. I've got 3 Basilisk artillery pieces. We'll deploy those in the middle and the Tanks around the fortifications. OK sergeant, take me around the fortifications."

"Yes sir!"

**THE RIFT IMPERIAL FORTIFICATIONS: 0930**

"And that's all sir." Finished Jack. He had just taken Ricktus on a tour around the Fortifications.

"Very good."

"Yes, like I was saying, we'd made extra pillboxes and barracks just in case of –"  
He was cut off by a private running up to him and delivering him a message:  
"Sir! The Eldar have just launched their first assault!"  
Ricktus turned around.

"Take me to the Command Post. Sergeant, go join your men."  
"Yes sir."

**THE RIFT IMPERIAL FORTOFICATIONS: 0950**

"How was the meeting with Ricktus?" asked Private Jimmy, a guardsman in Jack's squad.

"Not much to talk about, what you'd expect from the brass." Replied Jack.

"Targets at 800 meters!"  
The snap of Sniper rifle fire could be heard.

"Targets at 600 meters!"  
"Hold…"  
"Targets at 500 meters and have stopped!"  
"Fire!"

Las shots raced towards the Eldar lines as they opened fire with Shuriken Catapults. The battlefield became a long ranged duel. Jack could see several squads of Howling Banshees rushing towards the Imperial Lines. He directed his squad to fire at them, and mere seconds later they were reduced to twitching corpses and bloodied craters.

Nine Striking Scorpion squads raced towards his platoon. Two of them were destroyed, but the rest smashed straight in. He thumbed his chainsword on and smashed it into the chest of a scorpion. His battle turned into a close range fight, with a combatant killing an enemy and jumping over his still twitching body to be speared by the weapons of another. This deadly game of kill and counter-kill was over almost as soon as it had begun, as the rest of the four squads smashed into the Eldar.

Wave serpents unloaded Guardian squads and the long range duel continued.

Finally, after four hours of fighting, the Eldar called the retreat, and the grim task of counting the dead began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about this late update, I've been playing a lot of Warhammer lately to report for the Nemesis Crown. So, without further ado, here is part 6 of The Battle of the Rift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer or anything in this story except for the plot**

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT IMPERIAL FORTIFICATIONS: 1600**

Jack sighed. The last attack had been hard on the defenders. A Chimera had been destroyed, several squads completely obliterated, 3 bunkers penetrated and worst of all, several breaches in the fortifications. Just a few minutes ago, Jack had been fighting desperately with the men down below, in the breach in the fortifications. Jack sat and drained his tankard of water. The guard were out of options and he knew it. Everyone knew it. There was no way out for them now. He sighed again. He was going to sell his life here, on a far away planet from his home in the name of the Emperor.

He stood up. If he was going to die, he was going to sell his life dearly.

OOOOOOOOOO

**TEN KILOMETERS SOUTH OF THE RIFT: SAME TIME**

Brother Kormelius of the Crusaders chapter gripped the side of the Rhino tightly as they drove through enemy artillery fire. They were the forward battalion of the Crusaders chapter. 4 Rhinos filled with Space Marines were currently speeding towards the Rift to join the Imperial Forces already there. They had run into this Chaos traitor guard on the way. He twitched with anticipation as they sped closer to the Chaos lines…

OOOOOOOOOO

**DEEP IN THE RIFT: SAME TIME**

More Tyranids swarmed out of the breeding pits deep below the ground. They were going to retake their ancient breeding areas whether the Invaders tried to stop them or not. They would capture new strains, and this world would be theirs, one way or another.

OOOOOOOOOO

**SEVERAL KILOMETERS NORTH OF THE RIFT: SAME TIME**

Lord Agrocapus of the Word Bearers legion advanced forwards with squads of cultists following behind him. He had only kept a possessed squad of Chaos Space Marines with him, and his retinue. He was going to claim this world for the Dark Gods, and they would feast on the flesh of the followers of the False Emperor and the puny Eldar. After they had accepted this offering, he would be granted Daemonhood, and would take his place among the leaders of his Legion. He headed towards the largest gathering of armies: The place called the Rift to the south…

OOOOOOOOOO

**EAST OF THE RIFT: SAME TIME**

Warboss Irontoof only understood a couple of things: Smash, Bash, and most importantly: WAAAAAGH! He had led his forces here and here he would make his army the biggest WAAAAGH! The galaxy had ever seen. He moved his forces towards the biggest concentration of 'Umie forces on the planet: a huge hole in the ground. He was spoiling for a fight, and Gork and Mork have mercy on whoever got in his way.

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT ELDAR BASE: SAME TIME**

Farseer Tasante looked at the reports with a troubled eye. This was the largest gathering of forces she had seen in one sport in a long time. Reports showed that Humans, Chaos, Orcs, Tyranids, and Eldar reinforcements were all closing in on the same spot: The Rift. For good or for bad, the Battle of the Rift was to be decided within the next 48 hours.

She would not fail. The Eldar would prevail.

OOOOOOOOOO

**There! That sets the scene perfectly for the next couple of chapters. I expect this story to end within a chapter or two, and the outcome of the final battle will be decided by you readers! So in your reviews, leave the name of the race you want to win, and the race with the most votes will win! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Seeing as only 2 people voted, I've decided to write an intermission chapter so that you guys have a clearer picture of where it's going. Don't forget to vote on the surviving races!**

OOOOOOOOOO

**THE RIFT IMPERIAL FORTIFICATIONS: 1700**

The Eldar had been hitting hard at Jack's position. The reappearance of the Tyranids hadn't helped either. Luckily, he had been reinforced with a battery of Earthshaker cannons, and they had reduced the breeding pools to rubble.

Tyranid warriors had died in swarms, as his artillery cut a bloody swathe through the enemy lines.

The Eldar had presented more of a problem.

Their fast moving Grav-tanks had managed to evade most of the incoming artillery fire, and massed lasguns were doing little to stop them. Jack ordered his army to open fire with all guns, and open fire they did.

Within several minutes, a Falcon Grav-tank exploded in a frenzy of plasma and scrap metal. The shrapnel cut through another's shielding and side plating, killing the driver instantly. The tank careened into the ground, and also exploded.

An Eldar Warlock appeared out of the flaming wreck, and waved several wraith guards forward. A trio of War Walkers appeared out of the smog of war, and began firing at the fortifications.

Guardians rushed forward and began firing widely into the chain of pillboxes and bunkers. As bits and pieces of the trench line exploded around him, Jack heard one of his Sergeants screaming at him.

"We can't survive much longer under this amount of fire!"

Jack waved the man forward, and they both crawled out of the trench.

"Follow me, and keep quiet!"

The two of them sneaked off quietly as they could into the maelstrom of battle. When they got as close as they dared to the War Walkers, Jack lit up a laser pointer and pointed it at the War Walkers.

"Leader to Basilisk teams, do you read me?""Basilisk team here, lead, what do you need?""I need a bombardment at the co-ordinates I am broadcasting, over""Roger, over and out"

Jack and his partner quickly made their way back to the trench line, just to see the 3 War Walkers explode in a sudden rain of shell fire.

Jack zoomed back to the Warlock, just in time to see his head explode from a sniper round.

Lasgun volleys were decimating the Eldar forces, but the return fire had destroyed over half the defenders as well. Both sides pulled back again, to prevent a complete massacre of both forces.

THIS IS BROTHER KORMELIUS OF THE CRUSADERS CHAPTER //STACTIC// REQUEST AID FROM //STATIC// IMPERIAL FORCES WE NEED //EXPLOSIONS// BEING DECIMATED BY ENEMY TRAITORS. MAKING OUR LAST STAND //STATIC// FOR THE EMPEROR!++

"Sir! This transmission appeared on our database several half an hour ago! What should we do?!"

Jack slammed his fist on the desk

"DAMMIT! Our Space Marine reinforcements have been wiped out to the last man. Emperor protect us…"

"SIR! Sensors indicate a massive battle taking place about 2 kilometres north-east of the rift!"

Jack and his command squad rushed outside and witnessed an epic battle. Masses of Orc were rushing forwards, killing units of cultists, only to be wiped out by massed lasgun and grenade launcher fire. A squad of Word Bearers Chaos Space Marines was locked in a titanic struggle with Mega Armoured Nobz.

Jack watched as the Chaos Lord hit the Orc Warlord in the chest and basically blew a hole in the thing, only to be decapitated by the Orc's Mega-Claw. The two combatants fell dead, at the same time.

"Basilisk batteries, fire at co-ordinates 559812, 12377 on my command. 3, 2, 1, Fire."

The resounded fire of Earthshaker guns being fired cleansed the rift of Chaos and Orc scum. Now all that was left were the Eldar…

**Well, there you have it. One more chapter and the story will be rapped up. Please please PLEASE R&R and vote for your winner, as soon as one side reaches 3 votes, I'll finish the story off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I forced my friends to read my story, and Imperial Guard won the vote so...**

**THE RIFT, IMPERIAL FORTIFICATIONS: 2330**

Jack waved the Imperial forces forward, lasgun strapped to his back. 2 silver bars visible on his helmet told of his recent promotion to Captain. He grabbed a couple of spare magazines and put them in his belt. A sheathed combat knife was strapped to his boot, and his helmet hung from his waist.

This was going to be the last major offensive of the campaign before reinforcements ran out. The Imperial Guard forces had enough tanks, APCs, and other armoured vehicles to present an armoured assault on the enemy.

At precisely 2340 the Basilisk guns were to-

A sound much like thunder broke the calm of the evening. Thunderbolts streamed through the air as they dropped heavy bombs into the Eldar positions. Lightning Attack Fighters streaked in after them, strafing any Eldar forces caught in the open.

Several hours ago, Imperial HQ had dropped several Super Heavy Tanks into the area.

An Imperial Macharius Vulcan Heavy tank rolled into positions. To its right was a Mars Patten Baneblade Super Heavy tank, and to its left was Storm Sword super heavy Siege tank. Thousands of Guardsmen raced for their Chimera APCs as the column of tanks rushed towards the Eldar lines.

The Macharius opened fire with its revolving machine guns, gunning down any Eldar warriors that were caught in the open. The Baneblade fired on any and all enemy vehicles, and the Storm Sword demolished every enemy bunker.

Jack readied his lasgun as the APCs moved towards the breach in the enemy lines.

"Move it men! Go go go!" he screamed as the APCs pulled to a halt and disgorged the troops onboard. The gunners were giving covering fire, shooting down Eldar warriors as they moved to counter attack the Imperial spearhead

Jack fired steadily with his lasgun, gunning down an Eldar warrior as she sought to escape the barrage of fire.

It was a start, but there would be much killing this night.

**THE RIFT, ELDAR LINES: 0120**

Fire from a Sonic Lance smashed into a Chimera, blowing it up, and taking down a full platoon of guardsmen.

"We have an Eldar Revenant Titan! We have an Eldar Revenant" An explosion could be heard, then static. Jack pulled his knife out of the neck of an Eldar warrior.

"Shit..." He pulled out his mike, and broadcast an order for his men "All armoured units, focus fire on the Eldar Revenant."

The shields on the Revenant titan began to glow as bullets, shells, and las cannon fire lashed towards it. The column of Leman Russes began to add its fire towards the barrage.

Thunderbolts streaked in to take a bombing run at the titan, but they were shot down by Eldar Phoenixs, who were in turn shot down by Imperial Lightning attack fighters. The skies above the Rift were turned into a massive dogfight, as Imperial bombers tried to get close enough to the Titan to unload their deadly payload.

**THE RIFT, ELDAR BASE: 0400**

After 5 hours of fighting, the Imperial forces had taken the Eldar lines, and were now pushing into the Eldar base. Farseer Tasante beckoned to him. He slung his lasgun, and waved his men down.

"I had hoped for a more peaceful solution to this, Captain."

"There can be no peace as long as one foe draws breath."

"And with that philosophy, you shall fall."

Jack drew his combat knife again, and prepared for death.

But Farseer Tasante surprised him. She threw him a power sword, taken from the body of a dead Colonel.

"Fight me as you used to fight, in an age long past, Captain" she requested. "See this as a final request, from a person, weary of war."

"Very well."

The sword in Jack's hands crackled to life, and he brought it up in a sweeping motion. Tasante lashed against him, coming in from the right, but Jack managed to dodge at the last second. He pivoted, and spinning to gain extra speed, he slashed to his left. Tasante parried the blow effortlessly.

She then used the butt of her witch blade and knocked Jack down. Jack rolled to the side, a split second before the blade pierced the ground. He kicked Tasante over, yelled "No retreat, No surrender, No Mercy!" and beheaded her.

"Kill the rest of them."

"With pleasure, sir."

The bunker was slick with blood that night.

**Epilogue**

Sir, after much consideration, we have concluded that Captain Jack Fleming, is worthy of promotion to Major. He is to be sent to the fighting on Machio IV. The survivors of the "Battle of the Rift" have praised his skill and as such, we have trained him to be a member of a quick strike unit of Storm Troopers. He has filed a report for an apology and love letter to someone named Krystal, on behalf of one Deonne Franscal (KIA). This has been noted.

The war against the Xenos, Heretic, and Daemon would be over much quicker if we had more men like Major Jack Fleming.

**There you have it. The ending of my first multi-chapter story. Should I write a sequel? Again, please review, and I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but oh well. Until next time, Peace.**


End file.
